


Summer Girl

by notanupdate



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, murder-y(?) undertones, proofreading? we don't know her, raelle is a soft gay, there’s gonna be fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanupdate/pseuds/notanupdate
Summary: They’re strangers at best, but their encounter leaves Raelle in a daze.Or: it’s really just another love story
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 28
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Newbie to the MFS fandom so apologies for any inconsistencies. This idea has been sitting in my drafts for over two years now and it’s base was actually a prompt I had developed for something else, but I felt like Raelle and Scylla really fit this style and theme. A lot of elements are similar to the show but less “magical” I guess, so hopefully you guys still find it interesting. I haven’t written in forever so some things may change as I update, also sorry for any typos!

_“Wash it out of all of me to feel the fire (maybe, I been gone for a minute) But you know, you know that's a lie (no one help me when my eyes go)” - NO HALO [BROCKHAMPTON]_

-

The grease lingering in the air is thick enough to turn her stomach, even more so than the sad excuse for sustenance the waiter had dropped off at their table, arranged in such a way that it seems to stare back at her with a lopsided smile. 

Breakfast for dinner wasn’t really her thing to begin with, but when Tally had texted her asking if she was free- she couldn’t refuse, no matter how strong the urge to sleep the weekend away was. 

“So we're on for Sunday?” The redhead asks, digging a fork into her own order of slimy eggs.

“Yeah, of course.” Raelle nods. It’s late and she’s fairly certain it’s past closing time for the restaurant but they haven’t been kicked out just yet.

“Are you sure?” Tally laughs. “Because you’ve said that the last three times and you’ve had to cancel every time.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-“

“Work, I know.”

Raelle lets out a sigh, setting her fork to the side. “I really am sorry Tal. But I promise, I’ll be there this time. It’s just with how much crap has been going on lately I’ve been exhausted.” 

Tally’s smile turns soft. “It’s fine, I get it. You’re out there busy saving lives, which, you know I’m so proud of you as always. I’m just excited you’re able to come this time! The kids have been working really hard for this play.” 

“I can’t wait to watch them.” Raelle reaches across the table to pull a napkin from the dispenser. “I promise, as soon as things settle down, you, Abigail and I will meet up like old times.” 

And Tally, never one to hold a grudge, smiles warmly. “I’ll hold you to that Collar.” They return to eating, and Raelle heaves a silent breath of relief for averting a fight (not like this matter constituted a fight, but she hates to disappoint the latter because disappointing Tally is like disappointing a puppy). 

When her friend starts on about something else happening at the school, Raelle listens dutifully; it’s _nice_ , she thinks. Nice to not be bothered to really think, nice imagine that things were normal.

(Of course, her peace never lasts long, as the incessant buzzing coming from her bag nearly has it rattling off the table.)

“It’s alright, you should go ahead and take that.” Tally says, already sliding out of the booth. “You still have a shift tonight right? I’ll just get the bill and we can head out.” 

Before she can even protest Tally leaves and she grudgingly picks up the infernal device. “Collar.” She sighs heavily into the phone, already pulling on her jacket.

 _“Geez, don’t sound so excited to hear from me.”_

“Byron, please get on with it.“

_“Anacostia wants us back for ten o’clock rounds. Increase in calls because of the weekend.”_

“Yeah, okay I’m on my way back now.” 

_“Say hi to Tally for me.”_

Raelle rolls her eyes, already picturing her partner’s lopsided grin, “Sure.” 

-

As a child, she vaguely remembers taking in small animals that would find their way into their backyard—remembers how her mother would carefully show her how to treat and care for them as if they were family. 

So yeah, you could say she had always wanted to help people in some capacity. Maybe it was admiration for her own mother who was a physician, or maybe it was a deep seated urge to continue her family’s commitment to being public servants. Either way, she ended up at Salem’s central hospital straight out of high school. 

And in the beginning she was actually excited about it. Becoming an EMT was seen as a noble profession, and her parent’s never ending support didn’t hurt. Looking back at her younger self, she has to laugh because it really isn’t all it's cracked up to be. 

(It’s not all glory and heroic actions—she can’t even begin to count the number of times they’ve had to mop the puke from the back of the ambulance courtesy of some random drunkard.)

Call her jaded, but Raelle thinks it’s often a thankless job.

But still, it’s a _job_. 

The crunching sound of gravel and the bright, flashing neon sign of the motel draws her attention back. 

They had driven nearly an hour to the edge of the city for a call Anacostia had personally asked them to handle, giving them no further details of course. It irked her really, because she was in no position to complain, especially considering how long they’d been doing this for already. 

Great time to grow a conscious Raelle.

“Hey,” Byron frowns before tossing a pair of gloves at her, “you good?”

“Yeah, sorry just tired is all.” 

“You’re always tired.” 

“And you’re always annoying, what about it?”

She’s snappy, she knows, which is unfair because he’s in the same boat as her. In an effort to play off the tense atmosphere she shoves his shoulder lightly before stepping out. “Really, I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with.” She doesn’t have to look to see the unconvinced look on Byron’s face, but hopes he drops it anyway.

(He does, thankfully, and Raelle makes a mental note to try and actually apologize later.)

She notices a cop car idling a couple spaces away, the windows too dark for her to make out any figures, so while Byron unloads the gurney from the back Raelle makes her way towards the front office.

An electronic chime rings obnoxiously as she pushes the door open, gaining the attention of a man who she assumes to be the super; he barely gives her a once over before grabbing a room key and tossing it her way. “Room 15B. Gotta jiggle that one a bit, door jamb is busted.”

“Thanks. Your friend outside already there?” Raelle cocks an eyebrow, transparent as ever.

“Don’t worry, they’re here for something else.”

Of course, she’s not surprised. 

Anacostia is always thorough after all.

Byron comes in a second later, medical kit swinging haphazardly from his shoulder as he digs in his pocket for something. “We’re all set outside.”

(Just before they ascend the stairs to the second level, Byron halts and gives Raelle a guilty look. “Hey, you have a dollar you could spare?” 

“Really? Right now?”

“The machines outside have those special chocolate rolls and you _know_ they’re my weakness!”) 

-

The smell hits them as soon as they pry open the door. It's pungent and sour, leaving Raelle scrambling to pull her face mask higher up on the bridge of her nose.

Byron grimaces as he steps inside, righting his own mask before dropping the large duffle they’d brought on top of the bed. “Wonder how long this mess has been left here.”

“It’s probably just because it’s so hot in here, can you see if the window opens?” Raelle slides the deadbolt in place and lazily moves about to survey the scene; furniture had been left carelessly overturned, the sheets of the bed ripped and crumpled, while picture frames hang askew on the walls. 

They could have at least tried to keep it decent but, she supposes Byron and her wouldn’t be here if they did.

A loud huffing noise draws her attention to where her partner was struggling to pull the only available window open; In the reflection of the glass her eyes catch a sliver of light seeping out from beneath the bathroom door. 

Slowly making her way over she uses her forefinger to lightly push it open with a resounding creak.

(She doesn’t have to look past the edge of the door to find the formerly white tile has been left sticky and red.)

Pushing the shower curtain aside reveals a mess of limbs shoved carelessly into an overflowing tub and she has to resist the urge to let out an audible groan; with this mess she knows she’d have to forgo righting the main room for now. 

Raelle kneels down, resignedly plunging her hand down into murky water and twists until her fingers brush against the stopper, tugging it harshly from its place. 

She pointedly ignores the way the body begins to slump against the porcelain as the water slowly disappears, instead focusing on how the displacement allows a thin stream of darkened water to escape over the rim and trickle down into a steadily growing puddle on the floor. 

(And at this she feels irritation grow inside her, if only because she knows getting blood out of grout was a bitch and really, whoever did this should know better.)

Byron peeks in and whistles in astonishment. “Looks like this guy has seen better days.” 

“God rest his soul.” She grumbles sarcastically. “You gonna bag him or what?”

“He’s all pruny though...”

“I’ll buy you six of those stupid chocolate rolls.”

“...fine.”

The rest is fairly routine, resetting the furniture to its rightful state and adding new items where old ones were wrecked beyond repair. Byron and her work like a well oiled machine and, with 20 minutes to spare, they confidently wheel the cart they’d found in the hallway down to the parking lot, heaving the body bag into the trunk of the ambulance along with three bags filled to capacity with bloodied rags and the like.

Most would probably say they were too transparent with their dealings by doing such things in broad daylight. But if there was one thing Raelle had learned in life, it was that in places like these, no one was really looking.

-

As soon as she and Byron had arrived back at the hospital, Anacostia wanted to be briefed before releasing them for the evening. 

(“No troubles then? Everything went well?” Anacostia questions them, eyes never leaving the report laid out in front of her. 

“Yes ma’am everything went well.” Byron set another folder atop an already large pile. “Here’s the damage report for reimbursement.”

“Right. Be back tomorrow evening, same time—there will be a case file waiting for you.”)

-

She’s not sure who’s bright idea it was to give them white uniform shirts, but whoever it was obviously never worked in the field. 

“You’re going to wear that back out?” Bryon balks at her bloodied shirt.

Raelle shrugs. “I've got my ID badge. People won’t think twice.” 

(That, and maybe—just maybe, it was her only clean shirt.)

“That’s kinda gross.” 

“You have a shirt I can borrow then?”

“And risk you never returning it? Yeah sorry Raelle not happening again.”

“Then yeah, I’m wearing this.”

They have a stare down for what feels like minutes until Byron breaks. “Fine, you heathen. For the record, this is why you’re single.”

(Now, to clarify, Raelle doesn’t put a lot of stock into what Byron says. Sure, she loves him like a brother but most of the time he can be pretty clueless about things.)

So if his words cut deeper than they’re supposed to, Raelle surely laughs it off, only trudging to the nearest laundromat after they part ways at the interaction where Byron catches the L-train home. 

Entering, she blinks at the clock on the wall—angry red numbers tell her it's a quarter past four a.m., and that fact alone makes her steps feel extra heavy. 

Luckily for her, the place is practically deserted. 

Practically, with the exception of one other girl who appears to be absorbed in reading some book near the back. 

Choosing the nearest machine, she ignores everything in favor of getting the settings just right for a load of whites; which, with the awful overhead lighting is easier said than done. 

She’s left squinting at the worn out control pad for a good minute before a sudden voice makes her jump.

“It’s the bottom button— for hot water.”

“Oh my god!” 

She flinches, hard, narrowly avoiding the ajar dryer door above her head. “What the hell.”

The girl next to her looks unimpressed, and has the audacity to giggle while she’s left clutching at her chest, heart still racing. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

_When did she even approach her?_

“I-it’s fine. Sorry, just a little on edge I guess.” Raelle stutters, finally getting her breathing under control. 

“I can tell. You looked like you were trying to blow it up with how hard you were staring at it.”

“I’ve never used these machines before…” Raelle blushes at her own helplessness. “Did you say it was this button?”

“No, the left one.”

The girl reaches over and begins to fiddle with the settings, giving Raelle a moment to finally study her.

(Short, dark hair is pulled into a messy ponytail—accentuating soft features. It was cute, how the girl bit her lip, brows furrowing in concentration. 

She was cute. Maybe she’d even go as far to say the girl was really cute.) 

“Did you get that?” 

Questioning blue eyes meet her own, and Raelle literally freezes. “Uh, y-yeah. I got it.”

It was like the girl can’t seem to stop laughing, and even if it’s at her own expense, Raelle can’t find it in herself to care. “Alright then, since it seems like you’ve got it under control I’ll leave you to it.” 

She flashes Raelle a mischievous smile and begins to walk away, before turning on her heel just as quickly. “Oh, and by the way, those red stains seem awfully deep. I noticed you don’t have any bleach, but, I have some you could borrow. If you’d like.”

Raelle knows by this point in the night, she’s a sweaty, bloody mess. And yet somehow, this girl doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. 

They’re just smiling at each other under the yellowing light, but the atmosphere is nice; _comfortable_. 

Stuffing her now clean clothing back into her bag, she looks around for her mysterious savior only to find that she must have slipped out without her noticing. 

(Still, she leaves satisfied, fingers curling around a half empty bottle of bleach with the name _Ramshorn_ emblazoned across its label in black sharpie.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for taking so long with this chapter, sometimes I sit down to write and get one sentence out before I get stuck and then just stare at the screen for the next hour. On a brighter note, thank you so much to everyone who commented/gave kudos/read last chapter! It means a lot to me! This chapter is still building things up, but next chapter will have more Raelle/Scylla interactions, I promise.

_“At the base of your mountain, I saw myself in you, And I could stay another summer, Or a day, another day or two, And I never had to say it but I'll try, Acting like the pleasure was all mine, Don't you want to come down?, 'Cause I'm so bored of walking on the same old sky” - MOUNTAIN [Monsune]_

-

It’s colorful.

(Overflowing with toys and books and motivational sayings plastered on _every_ surface imaginable, Raelle thinks she may have liked this place if she was a child.)

But she wasn’t, so to say she feels out of place would be an understatement. 

Looking around the small classroom, Raelle mentally curses Tally for not telling her it was formal wear this evening. It was for a kids play how was she supposed to know to dress up?

Tugging uncomfortably on the string of her hoodie, she desperately searched for her redheaded friend through the sea of parents. 

_“Aunty Rae!”_

A smile blossoms on her face as soon as she feels the soft weight against her legs.

“Hey monkey,” Raelle picks up the small girl and spins her around, “all ready for the play?”

“Good of you to finally join us Raelle.” Abigail snarks, quick to emerge from the crowd and give her a condescending frown. “Shame you missed May’s first showing though.”

Smiling through the annoyance she feels, Raelle finally releases her niece. “Well you know. Work.”

“Of course.” Abigail's own smile practically drips with sarcasm and if they weren’t at a school function, surrounded by a bunch of five year olds, she would have punched it off her friends face by now.

“Aunty Rae,” May tugs impatiently on her hand to draw her attention, “do you like my costume?”

“Of course! You look so pretty May.” 

May giggles and twirls, showing off the sparkling skirt of her fairy costume. “Momma said to come find you before Aunt Abbie.” The five year old suddenly straightens herself and points her finger in a stern manner. “You know, it’s not a good thing to fight.”

“Yeah I know monkey but don’t worry your aunt and I aren’t fighting.” 

Not really, anyway. 

Raelle tries to hold her laughter while soothing the child’s worry, tucking a stray hair back behind her tiara. “Isn’t that right _aunt Abbie_.”

“Of course we aren’t. We’re both so excited to see you on stage.” Abigail nods genuinely, taking May’s hand and squeezing.

“Well, okay.” May looks to where Tally stands, readying the makeshift curtain. “I gotta go! I’ll wave to you both!”

-

(“Did we just get mothered by a five year old?” Abigail mutters later as they both struggle to fit into child size plastic chairs.

“It’s a Craven thing I think.”)

-

The play is exactly what you would expect from a group of kindergarteners, clumsy yet charming.

Tally would of course say that her students executed it perfectly, but, perhaps she was a little biased. 

“Thanks so much for coming.” Tally hugs Raelle tightly.

“Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“May told me you and Abigail are _cool_ now. Glad that’s all sorted.” 

Abigail wraps her arm around Tally’s shoulder and rolls her eyes. “Barely. I’m letting her off the hook for now but next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

“Please, don’t lecture me on my work habits when we both know you’d barricade yourself in your office if you could.” 

“If the situation called for it of course.” 

Raelle shakes her head but doesn’t respond; she knows when to pick her battles, and when it concerns Abigail, there were a lot of them. 

Still, it felt like ages since the three of them had been able to all meet. If she were being completely honest, she needed this night to relax and unwind. 

(Also seeing May was like a shot of serotonin, bless her heart.)

-

“I take very good care of my health. You know I stopped smoking ten years ago?” 

“How long did you smoke before that?”

“Oh well, maybe fifteen years.” The man grips the railing of the gurney tighter after a particularly hard dip from a pothole. 

Raelle pauses momentarily as she fills out the incident report.

“Just off and on.”

“Right.” 

“Probably the heat. Just makes it a little harder to breathe sometimes.”

Well, Raelle couldn’t argue there. 

She felt like she was melting as soon as she had stepped out of her apartment that morning. 

The temperature was probably peaking in the high nineties, and without a breeze or a cloud in the sky, calls of dehydration, respiratory illness, and heart issues were on the rise. 

“Well, the breathing treatment we gave you earlier seems to have helped, and that’s a good sign.” Raelle moves to open the back doors. “The hospital staff will continue to monitor things but hopefully you’ll be able to be released later this evening. Just remember to try and minimize time outside and drink plenty of fluids.”

The man thanks her before getting whisked away by a nurse.

“You wanna grab lunch?” Bryon emerges from the cab a moment later, water bottle pressed to a sweating forehead. 

“Yeah, I could go for some food.”

“You two will have plenty of time for lunch after this call.” Anacostia’s voice bounces around the empty emergency entrance, drawing their attention with its stern tone that left no room for questions. 

“It’s a little early, isn't it ma'am?” 

“This was a last minute favor I had to fulfill for, shall we say special interest?” Anacostia hands Raelle a folder. “Just conduct yourselves as you have been and you’ll be fine. After you’re finished you two are free to go for the day. The report can be given tomorrow.”

Before she can ask specifics, Byron excitedly grabs the file and starts back towards the car. “Sounds good to me! We’ll be done in no time!”

Anacostia turns fully to Raelle, clearly reading her hesitancy. “Something you’d like to say Collar?”

“No ma’am.”

-

“You don’t ever think it’s odd.” Raelle fiddles with the gps, typing in the address from the folder. 

“What.”

“That Anacostia has us do stuff like this?” 

“The assignments?” 

“Yeah.”

“I mean, I did. At first, of course, but,” Byron looks over, face more serious than she thinks she’s even seen, “I trust Anacostia. Besides, even if I didn’t I _owe_ her.”

Raelle frowns at that because Byron and her never really talked about how they knew Anacostia, nor how they became partners. “So it’s a blackmail thing then.”

“You’re testy today.” Byron notes, with no malice between his words. “More so than usual. I get it though, I guess I just ignore it though. It’s better not to think too hard about this stuff, especially if it concerns Anacostia. She may treat you like family now but we both know where her real loyalties lie.” 

“Oh? And where would that be.”

“With the top brass, of course.” 

Raelle snorts, because now Byron was just talking for the sake of talking. Neither of them really knew who Anacostia reported to; the hierarchy of the clinic was a mystery. 

(Maybe Byron was right though, why complicate things now. It may have been shallow of her, but the pay was pretty good, and in the grand scheme of things, she would do anything to protect her sisters.)

-

The scene that greets them was a typical one; a run down looking apartment building with little to no people around. The sun was just as hot as ever though, so climbing to the eighth floor was a feat. 

“Tell me again why we couldn’t just take the elevator?” Byron groaned, a few paces behind her. 

“Because this building is too cheap to have an elevator? Trust me if I saw one, we would have definitely taken it.” 

“Isn’t that a code violation or something?”

“I don’t think they really care about code around here.” Raelle grimaces at the dead raccoon on the landing in front of her. “It’s this unit right?”

“Yeah, I think.” Byron grabs his tools from his pocket and sets to work picking the lock.

“Oh? Aw that’s no fun it isn’t even locked.” 

He twists the knob and slowly enters, holding the door open for Raelle who follows closely behind. “Looks pretty clean though?”

“Good. Hopefully this will be quick then.” 

It does seem a little off to her though. 

The apartment looks as though it had been left frozen in time. The television plays an afternoon game of soccer, and there are the remnants of what looked like a microwave dinner sitting on the coffee table. 

No blood, no broken objects, no stray bullet holes; no body. 

It was almost as if whoever lived there vanished into thin air. 

“Maybe Anacostia really did send us too early.” 

Byron moves to check the bedroom when suddenly the door bursts open and a masked figure is pushing him to the ground. Raelle barely has the time to process the knife the person was brandishing and that they were charging right at her— _Oh shit they were charging right at her._

Quickly changing her stance, Raelle is just able to grab her assaillants wrist and push it enough to change their trajectory, knocking it out of their grasp in the process. 

_God, they were pretty strong._

She’s able to land a good punch square in their jaw but it barely phases them. They exchange a couple more blows and it’s obvious that whoever this person was could hold their own in a fight because they’re impossibly fast, and while Raelle tries to block every attack, she isn’t so lucky today, taking a hard kick to her chest that sends her flying backwards. 

They’re on her in an instant, producing some sort of syringe from their sleeve and plunging it clumsily into her neck. As soon as she realizes it she grabs at their arm and twists as hard as she can until a sickening crack is heard.

It’s too late though, and a sudden pain rolls through her. It’s almost like she’s paralyzed, watching helplessly as the figure rips themself free from her grip, not at all concerned with how their arm falls limpy at their side. 

Something was definitely wrong with this person, it was like they had no feelings at all, or at least, conventional pain didn’t seem to affect them. 

And whatever they had injected her with was making her feel like lead was weighing her down; there was no way she would be able to fight back now.

 _Fuck_. If this was how she died Abigail surely would resurrect her just to kill her again for being so reckless. 

Just as the figure recovers their knife, Byron comes running up from behind them, hoisting the now unplugged television over his head and smashing it down onto their head. 

They fall, crumpling into a heap on the floor. 

“I didn’t even see you get back up,” Raelle blinks in awe at Byron who seems like he’s having an out of body experience, “what the hell was that?”

“Uh- I improvised?” 

They both were breathing hard, feeling exhausted but still running off the adrenaline of the situation. A second passes and she swears the person is about to get back up until a stream of blood makes it way out from under where the television is still sitting on top of their head. 

Well, now a murder had been committed for sure. 

“Jesus, Byron, I think they’re dead.”

Byron quickly bends down, moving the mess of machinery off to the side and feels for a pulse. 

“Fuck.”

-

(“Still think I shouldn’t ask questions?”

“Shut up.”)

-

They must stare at each other for a good while because really, who would want to clean up after something like that. 

Byron can't stop shaking and she, well, she was still feeling the effects of whatever she’d been injected with. 

So if they take a little longer than normal to close the apartment up neither comment on it. 

(Byron does have a slight breakdown in the parking lot though, so she takes over and drives them back to the hospital to drop off the body.)

“You think she knew?” Byron asks, hands still shaking slightly in his lap. “Do you think Anacostia knew what she was sending us into?”

“I don’t know. “ Raelle shakes her head, reaching over to steady her friend. “I think it’s like you said earlier, better to not think about it, right?”

And she knows it’s kind of a low blow, but what else could she say in a situation like this?

“Yeah, yeah I guess so.” Byron sighs, shaking his head.

-

Her apartment is pitch black by the time she actually gets home. Fumbling in the dark, Raelle feels along the entry wall until she’s able to switch the light on. 

She’s exhausted, and with how heavy her body still feels it’s a miracle she could even drag herself to her bedroom before face planting into her sheets. 

-

Sometimes she thinks having a phone is more trouble than it’s worth, especially when half the time it’s robo-calls or someone trying to sell her life insurance. 

So when she wakes to her phone’s ringing, she doesn’t even bother trying to answer it. 

Rolling over, Raelle winces as her side begins to ache. It had been a while since she’d been so roughed up, she wasn’t sure how she was going to survive an entire workday like this.

Maybe she should just stay home. 

She can't remember the last time she had cleaned, or did laundry, or really anything _besides_ work. 

(She knows that it’s a pipe dream once her phone starts ringing again though.)

Hauling herself up, Raelle reaches into her bag and digs until she finds what she’s looking for. 

“Hello?”

_“Raelle? Oh thank god you answered.”_

“Tally?” Raelle frowns at how winded the other woman sounded. “What’s wrong?”

_“Oh, nothing. Well, not nothing, obviously. Just nothing serious. Sorry to call so early, did I wake you up?”_

“No, it’s fine I was just resting.”

_“Oh okay, good. That’s good.”_

Even if Raelle couldn’t see her friend she knew that they were probably wringing their hands together anxiously. “What’s up Tal, is May okay?”

 _“Yeah, of course.”_ Tally pauses, seemingly lost in thought. _“It’s just, Gerit never showed this morning.”_

“Oh Tal, I’m sorry.”

_“It’s fine. I just didn’t want to bother Abigail because she has that super important hearing today, and my mother is out of town, and I know how busy you are every week and-”_

“I can watch her today no problem.” Raelle finally stands from her bed, moving to get dressed.

_“-I usually wouldn’t have any problems, but it's an inservice day so I’ll be stuck in meetings all day. I won’t be able to watch her at the school if she came with me...wait, did you just say you could watch her? You don’t have work?”_

“I’m taking a personal day. Everyone needs a break once and a while right? Give me twenty minutes and I’ll swing by to pick her up okay?”

_“Thank you so much Raelle.”_

“No problem, and Tal?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Want me to beat him up for you?”

Tally laughs, and Raelle is glad to hear it. _“I’ll see you in a bit.”_

-

_From Byron: Hey, I'm probably not gonna make it into work today_

_From Byron: If Anacostia gives you anything to do just let me know and I’ll try to come in_

Typing back a quick response, Raelle ignores the other notifications from her boss in favor of watching May dig into her ice cream. 

Usually, she would feel awkward with children, but then again, May wasn’t just any child.

“Anything special you wanna do after this monkey?”

May shakes her head, “Not really. It’s fun just spending time with you!”  
If Raelle melts a little inside sue her. “Yeah? Same. Sorry I’ve been so busy lately, how about we go to the park like we do when Aunt Abbie is with us?”

“The one with the big slide?” May smiles widely, feet kicking out in excitement.

“Of course!”

“Sounds like you ladies are having fun.” Footsteps approach their booth and Raelle recognizes a familiar figure coming into sight. “Mind if I join?”

She was just as pretty as Raelle remembered from that night, and in the daylight, it was like she glowed. 

“Hello! My name is May!” May bounces in her seat, always eager to make a new friend. “This is Aunty Rae. Do you like ice cream too?”

“Aunty Rae huh? Well May, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Scylla.”

_Scylla._

So that was her name. 

May furrows her eyebrows as she sounds out Scylla’s name. “Se-Silla. Scylla?”

“Yeah!” Scylla chuckles fondly at the sight, “that’s it! Good job, people usually have trouble getting at first.”

“Uh,” Raelle finally shakes herself out of her stupor, “you’re welcome to sit with us, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Scylla meets her eyes and flashes her the brightest smile imaginable.

Scylla takes a seat beside May, and the two launch into a heated discussion of what the best ice cream flavor was. 

It was a little scary, how easily they fit together, but she wasn’t going to question things. 

Not when May looked so happy, and definitely not when Scylla would glance her way with that damned smile. 

-

(“My name’s Raelle, by the way. Raelle Collar.”

“And here I was thinking it was just Aunty Rae.” Scylla’s eyes sparkle with amusement. “Scylla, Scylla Ramshorn. It’s nice to finally meet you again.”

“Yeah.” Raelle swallows thickly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “You too.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode 9 promo had me crying. I'm not ready for Raelle to actually confront Scylla even though I know they need to talk. The finale is gonna be crazy either way and I'm not prepared AT ALL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you guys have been staying well! The timeline for this chapter is a little expedited (give or take a month) so if it seems a little choppy that's why. The finale is tomorrow and I know I'm probably gonna be sobbing so this chapter is my attempt at fluff; hoping we get some news from ff about renewal for the show soon! Lastly, thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far, it means a lot!

_“For the weekend baby why don't you sleep in, I ain't got to see nobody baby you're my everybody, Am i dreaming baby you got me thinking, If it’s real or if it's phoney baby it's so overwhelming, Do you think of me (do you think of me), The way i think of you,”_ Let Me [Hojean]

-

Here’s the thing, Raelle typically didn’t do relationships. 

Not because she couldn’t, but because she simply didn’t want them. She had always felt like there were too many expectations that came with a relationship; too much pressure. 

She saw no point in overcomplicating things when she knew what she wanted and how to get it, so she often sought out people who were like herself in that aspect. 

-

Scylla, much to her dismay, was not turning out to be one of those people.

-

“You were really good with May. Thanks for coming with us.”

“It was my pleasure, really.”

It had been a week since they had run into each other, and a week since Raelle had been brave enough to ask for the other woman’s phone number. 

“She wouldn’t stop talking about you, even after you left. The first thing she told Tal—her mom—was that she had found another aunt.” Raelle smooths her hands nervously along the edge of the table. 

Scylla smiles, clearly amused. “Well, tell her I would be honored.” 

It felt nice to finally be alone with Scylla, but then again, no longer did Raelle have a buffer when she ran out of things to say. It wasn’t like she was the most talkative or open person ever, and it also didn’t help that Scylla was gorgeous. 

When she had texted Scylla right after her shift, proposing to grab a quick bite to eat, she felt pretty confident, especially with how well last weekend had gone. 

But now that all her bravado had fizzled out it felt like she was some lovestruck teenager all over again.

Which was stupid, because it’s not like this was a date or anything. 

This definitely didn’t count as a date, right?

“Well,” Scylla cleared her throat, clearly having picked up on her nervous energy, “why don’t we play a game. While we wait for the food anyway.”

“A game?”

“Yeah, twenty questions, you in?”

Raelle is skeptical at first, but decides to follow along. “Okay Ramshorn, you start then.” 

“We should probably start with easy questions,” Scylla pauses, feigning thought, “like, what’s would your stripper name be?” 

Raelle blinks once, then twice, before breaking out into a proper fit of laughter. “What are you? Twelve?”

“What?” Scylla grins. “It’s a fair question.”

Raelle can barely make sense of it because from the outside, she would imagine Scylla to be a very serious (maybe even intimidating) kind of person, but instead, she continues to find that the woman was anything but. “You’re so dumb.” 

Scylla gasps loudly. “You know that’s rich, coming from the woman who ate mulch the other day trying to race a group of children at a playground.” 

They banter like this until their food arrives, and it’s only when she feels her cheeks starting to hurt that she realizes she’d been smiling the whole time. 

“It seems like you’re in better spirits now,” Scylla comments casually, a pleased look on her face, “I was afraid I had lost my touch.” 

“No, no you’re fine.” Raelle is quick to assure her. “Sorry if I made you feel that way, trust me it’s one-hundred percent me.” 

“It’s fine, do you wanna talk about it?” 

“It’s nothing really.” Raelle shakes her head. “I just—haven’t done _this_ in a while.” 

“Eat?” Scylla snarks, but smiles knowingly. “Mm. If it makes you feel better, neither have I. Maybe we’ll be good together then.”

-

After dinner, she doesn’t even have the nerve to kiss Scylla, choosing instead to settle for a hug outside the latter’s apartment with the promise of texting more.

-

So that’s how they proceed, slowly, which is new for her; refreshing even.

Maybe it was because she was older and had matured, but when she was with Scylla it was a different kind of feeling. Sure, there was desire and lust, but there was also this warm feeling she had whenever they were together. Hell, she felt it when they were just messaging.

“Gross.” Abigail’s face contorted in disgust when she’d casually brought this up to her friends one evening. “The woman May has been chattering about?”

“Yes?” Raelle arches an eyebrow at her friend. “Something wrong with that?”

Abigail snorts. “No, just thought you would be done with her by now.” 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Guys,” Tally tries (and fails) to interject. 

“Nothing, I just thought that you were still on your bender from your last fling.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Raelle snaps back. “How’s it going with Libba?”

“I just want you to be cautious, no need to be rude.” Abigail concedes, clearly having touched a nerve. “It’s been a while since you actually showed interest in anyone so, I just want you to be careful.” 

“I know.” She huffs, but understands. “It really is different this time though.” 

Tally all but coos at her and she kind of wishes the floor would swallow her whole. “Oh my god you’re in _love_ , love.” 

“Tally, no.” 

“Tally yes! Oh, you know we have to invite Scylla to the next girls night for sure!”

-

“Are you sure you put in the right address?” Raelle looks out at the array of cop cars and civilians crowding around the scene. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Byron pulls into the nearest available space. “You heard the call, it was definitely this block right?”

After how their last side job went, Anacostia seems to have let up on the amount of work she was giving them; even taking an entire week off to fly out for a conference.

They were both pretty happy with development, and Raelle was just glad to see Byron finally get his spark back after the whole incident. 

Stepping out of the ambulance, Raelle watches as an officer begins to tape off the entrance to the nearby alleyway. 

Grabbing one of the closest officers, she tries to locate their patient. “Hey, we’re from Salem General, we got a call about an injured person in this area.” 

“Oh, yeah, they did say someone was on the way.” The officer nods distractedly. “Sorry to say you guys pretty late.”

“That’s impossible, it was just radioed over like fifteen minutes ago.”

The officer gives her an odd look, finally giving her his full attention. “We requested an EMT over an hour ago, to be honest we thought you guys forgot about us.”

“We were just able to contain the crowds,” Another man approaches them, detective badge hanging crookedly around his neck, “a medical examiner is on their way right now to collect the bodies.” 

Raelle frowns, caught completely off guard. “Bodies? You mean there are multiple victims?”

Sounds of an approaching vehicle momentarily distracts her, and she watches as a white van parks neatly in the space next to where Byron was. A petite woman then exits the vehicle, and Raelle is hit with a wave of familiarity—

“Doctor Ramshorn?” The detective calls out, and Raelle is stunned for the nth time that day. 

“Detective.” Scylla smiles, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Sorry for the delay, we came as soon as we got the call. How’s the documentation going?”

“We took some photographs and my officers have gathered any relevant evidence. We’ll gladly give you copies of anything you need, but the bodies need to be taken care of right away.” 

“Thanks for reminding me how to do my job.” Scylla smiles widely, though clearly unamused. “Trust me detective, I understand the urgency with this matter but my colleagues and I will be conducting an investigation of our own, in our own time.”

“Of course.” 

(The tension between the two is palpable, but the only thing Raelle can focus on is how attractive she found Scylla in that moment.)

The other woman seems to finally take notice of her, eyes lighting up in recognition. “Well gentleman, it truly has been a pleasure. Shall we get to work?”

-

“Fancy seeing you here,” Scylla walks slowly to the edge of the crime scene, Raelle following closely behind with a confused Byron, “it would seem we’re destined to meet in these odd situations.” 

“Yeah,” Raelle laughs, still taking everything in, “so you’re the medical examiner? Funny, I’ve never run into you before.” 

“I was recently transferred into this jurisdiction, so that’s probably why.” 

They stop just at the edge of the taped off area, and Raelle winces at the stench that emanates from the small alley. “I don’t know how the call got so backed up.”

“Yeah, that is a little weird,” Scylla agrees, pulling on a mask and a pair of glasses, “although I will say seeing you is always a nice surprise. You look good Raelle.” 

Raelle can’t help the grin that spreads across her face. “Really? Didn’t peg you as the uniform type.” 

“Oh, you’re right there. I don’t really care for the uniform look, more about what’s underneath it if you get what I mean.” Scylla gives her a once over and Raelle can feel her face begin to burn. "I'll call you later."

-

By the time they get back to the car, Byron is nearly choking on his laughter, and Raelle has to bribe him into silence with the promise of lunch tomorrow. 

-

“Are we still watching?” Scylla parrots the message that flashes across the screen before rolling over onto her side to bury her face into Raelle’s sweatshirt. 

“If you want.” Raelle mumbles, eyes already drooping from exhaustion. 

The two were sprawled out on the brunette's couch, celebrating the end of a stressful work week with a Netflix marathon and take out. Scylla yawns, blinking owlishly as sleep settles into her bones. “I think I’m gonna fall asleep here soon.” 

Raelle sighs contentedly as Scylla continues to burrow into her stomach. “What are you doing?”

“Relaxing.” Scylla chuckles. “You’re very comfy.” 

“I am huh?” Running a hand through short locks, Raelle smiles. 

“You know, you can stay. If you want.”

“Here?”

“It’s pretty late, and I know you would be walking back so…” Scylla worries her lip between her teeth. “It’s only if you want to of course, and I would sleep on the couch. I totally understand if you feel uncomfortable though.” 

“I mean with all the skeletons around it can be kinda creepy in the dark.” 

Her remark earns her a playful slap on the arm. “I’m being serious.” 

“So am I!” Raelle laughs, gesturing to the array of human bones and anatomical drawings scattered about. 

“Stop teasing me.” Scylla practically pouts and _fuck_ , Raelle really wants to kiss her. “You said it didn’t creep you out.” 

“It doesn’t” Raelle relents, fondness overtaking her tone. “I think it’s super cool and I loved hearing how you split into someone's chest cavity over dinner.” 

Scylla only shakes her head and rolls herself off the couch. “You’re so mean.” 

“Hey, no I’m sorry please.” Raelle reaches Scylla just before she’s able to escape into the bathroom. “I admit, it was weird walking in here at first, but now I find it to be very sexy.” 

“Really.” 

“Yeah, it’s like, sexy weird.” 

“You’re a dumbass.” Scylla smiles, struggling to escape Raelle’s strong hold. 

“Well, then I’m _your_ dumbass.” 

Scylla’s laughter overtakes the apartment, and Raelle follows suit, maneuvering them both until they’re at the threshold of the bedroom. 

“You go and take the bed, I’ll take the couch.” 

“Raelle.” 

“Yeah.” 

“If you don’t come to bed right now I’m withholding kisses for a week.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Raelle smirks, confidently leaning into Scylla, eyes taking in every detail of her face. “You like me too much.” 

Scylla snorts, affectionately pushing at Raelle’s face with her palm. “Cocky doesn’t suit you.”

-

“So, you must be Scylla.” Tally was beaming as usual, and Abigail, well, Raelle was honestly surprised at the amount of restraint she seemed to be exercising. “Raelle has told us so much about you.”

“All good things, I hope.” Scylla smiles back. “I brought some wine for dinner, and I also brought a box of cookies. For May.”

“How thoughtful.” Abigail mumbles, moving forward to accepting the two packages.

Raelle sighs, grip tightening on Scylla's hand. “Scylla, this is Tally, and that’s Abigail.” 

“Pleasure to meet you ladies.” 

“Why don’t we get settled inside?” Tally ushers them inside. “I think the pasta should be nearly done, Raelle, you wanna come with me and get the salad prepped?” 

“What, now?” Raelle asks, reluctant to leave Scylla at the mercy of Abigail so soon. 

“Yeah Raelle, go help Tal, I’ll welcome Scylla here.” 

Raelle is nearly glaring at her friends because she had begged them earlier to not turn this into some sort of interrogation; it wasn’t often (if ever) that she introduced any of her past relationships to them specifically because they could be, well, _intense_. 

“It’s alright,” Scylla nudges her off into the direction of the kitchen, “I’ll be okay.” 

Raelle leans in to give her a brief kiss on the cheek before she’s dragged off by Tally. 

When they make it to the kitchen Tally has the decency to look apologetic. “Sorry Rae, you know how Abigail gets.” 

“Oh, I know exactly how she gets.” Raelle goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer. “I swear if she upsets Scylla we’re leaving.” 

Tally giggles, leaning into her. “Aw, you two really are cute together.” 

“What do you think then.” Raelle sighs, anger fading into genuine curiosity. “Of Scylla.” 

“Well, I don’t know.” Tally moves to actually prepare the food. “I guess if I had to go off what you’ve told me, I would say she seems really nice. You seem, a lot happier than before, more grounded. And if that’s Scylla’s doing then I approve one hundred percent. Also, May is a big fan too, just so you know.” 

“Yeah?”

“Of course. You know we just want you to be happy, right Raelle?”

“Yeah, I know that.” 

“Good.” Tally captures her in one of her infamous bear hugs. “Now seriously help me get stuff to set the table.” 

-

Dinner had gone well, much to her own surprise. 

Even with all her charm, Raelle worried Scylla wouldn’t be able to win over Abigail, however once she and Tally returned she was happy to find that they were at least being civil to each other. 

(Still bickering slightly, but in a playful manner, so she would consider that a win for now.)

It was new for Raelle, everything about Scylla scared her, but in a good way if that even made sense. 

At first she was reluctant, but now, it was like she was addicted.

She relished in the tiniest of moments, like when Scylla would send her simple texts late at night asking how her day was, or when they would hold hands on long walks around the park.

And these days it if felt as if she spent more time at Scylla’s apartment more than her own. 

-

It all felt so horribly domestic to her. So yeah, it was new and scary and Raelle wasn’t sure who exactly she had saved in a past life to deserve this, but she knew that she’d hold onto it for as long as she could. 

-

“Raelle-" Scylla breathes out, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. 

“Mm?” She hums in response, never halting her movement of trailing light kisses down Scylla’s jaw and neck.

They're pressed together, close enough for Raelle to rest her back against the headboard and nuzzle into the crook of Scyllas’s neck as the latter rocks slowly in her lap. 

She shifts slightly and the moan that follows is downright sinful as Scylla’s weight fully bears down against her thigh. 

And it continues this way for a while; the slow grinding and gentle kisses until Scylla’s practically writhing atop Raelle, breathing becoming more labored with each passing second. 

Even as Ralle tries to help Scylla quicken the pace, grip tightening impossibly so at her waist, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. 

(When it came to Scylla, it never felt like it was enough.)

The strangled sound she hears is enough to break her from her own thoughts and Raelle groans out her own frustrations, pushing them so that she's leaning over Scylla, using her entire body to push harder. 

One hand makes its way down Scylla’s font, her touch almost reverent in nature. 

“Rae-” Scylla chokes out, hands tangling into blonde locks and hips stuttering in rhythm, “please.”

Raelle swears she can feel the room spinning. Every nerve in her body was on fire, senses going into overdrive; it was insane how much she felt when she was with Scylla.

Her hand that was poised right above Scylla’s sleep shorts finally dips down, lower, until Scylla is left gasping. 

The feeling was indescribable, _magical_ even, and as the two lock eyes, Raelle feels her chest swell with something akin to adoration.

Pushing deeper, her fingers work to find just the right spot; and it takes a moment, but the result is something she’ll never get tired of seeing. 

Dark hair splayed out across the sheets, Scylla’s chest heaves and Raelle can’t resist leaning down for one last kiss as Scylla reaches her peak.

(Scylla is soft and warm and pliant beneath her, and as they lay there—even as the air between them turns sour—she makes no effort to move.)

“Shower?” Scylla questions later, while she lazily cards a hand through Raelle's hair. 

“Mm, not yet.” 

It's quiet, somewhat—save for the light buzz of the television and low thrum of the traffic outside. 

She stares at the ceiling fan, counting the seconds for it to make a full rotation; notes that despite how warm the air being pushed down on her is, she’s left shivering. 

Scylla sighs and cuddles closer to her in the darkness, leg thrown carelessly over her hip.

(It was easy to think of them in this context- easy to imagine Scylla was just the really pretty girl she had met in a laundromat and that she was just another overworked twenty something.)

"Are you free sometime next week?" Scylla whispers as she toys with a loose strand of hair.

"Probably."

"There's a new movie coming out and I want to go see it. Come with me?" 

(But it isn’t simple, because Scylla _isn’t_ just another girl whom she’d met, and she wasn’t just any twenty something.)

“Sure, I’d love to go with you.”

Scylla smiles at her, eyes bright as ever, even in the dark.

-

(They were mesmerizing, and if Raelle closed her eyes, she thinks she could imagine herself drowning in their depths.)

-

Here's the thing, Raelle typically didn't do relationships.

But if it was with Scylla, maybe, just maybe, she'd be willing to try. 


End file.
